Summary / Abstract The Human Subjects Core B, physically located at the New York Blood Center, will have a centralized function of 1) optimizing collection of high quality biologic specimens and clinical data to support the proposed studies in the four projects described in this PPG application , and 2) providing clinically-based insights and analysis to the laboratory-based investigators on their research projects. The Core will be the primary contact with the institutional co-investigators to maximize the work efficiency. The aims of the Core include to ensure the timely and proper collection, transport, distribution, storage, and tracking of high-quality research samples through use of an centralized cloud-based database and weekly meetings with the clinical and lab investigators (Aim1); to establish and actively maintain the centralized database of high-quality human subject clinical information to ensure timely and accurate correlation and annotation of clinical variables to laboratory analyses (Aim 2) and to provide clinical expertise and insight in both benign hematology and transfusion medicine to the laboratory-based investigators on their research projects and laboratory data interpretation (Aim 3). Provision of such critical clinical material together with the clinical expertise of the Core will facilitate and enhance the clinical applicability of the findings emerging from this Program Project.